1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a water faucet, particularly to one able to be operated manually and automatically.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to meet demands of sanitation and water saving, an inductive automatic water faucet has gradually become popular. The inductive automatic water faucet-controlled by electric power is convenient in use and conforms to environmental protection, but when power outage should happen or when power is used up, it cannot function any more. Besides, the time of water supply of such an automatic water faucet is preset, so it cannot continuously supply water to meet a user's needs. In view of the above-mentioned defects, a manually and automatically controlled water faucet has been researched and developed, but if this kind of double function is applied to a faucet which is able to control the flow of cold and hot water, it will be difficult to combine their complicated switches or handles together, resulting in trouble in use and increasing producing cost.